1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf bag with two carrying straps to enable a golfer, caddy or others to carry a golf bag by inserting their arms through a pair of loops defined by the carrying straps in order for the golf bag to be carried over both shoulders. Alternatively, the golf bag can be carried by only one of the straps in a conventional and well known manner by inserting one arm through a loop formed by one of the straps to support the bag from only one shoulder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf has become increasingly, popular as a recreational sport in view of the health benefits derived from the walking exercise, the development of muscles and coordination when hitting the ball and environmental benefits from being outdoors for extended periods. As an increasing number of people retire at earlier ages, it sometimes is difficult to obtain the services of a caddy to carry the golf bag and it is expensive to purchase or rent a golf bag cart and even more expensive to rent a motorized cart. Accordingly, the incidence of golfers carrying their own clubs has materially increased in view of the beneficial exercise and reduction in overall cost of playing golf.
Golf bags conventionally utilize a carrying strap in addition to a carrying handle in which the carrying strap forms a loop through which one arm can be inserted in order for the loop to engage and be supported over one shoulder of the person carrying the bag. A single carrying strap which forms a single loop not only creates an uncomfortable force on a single shoulder but also has the tendency of slipping off the shoulder. This can result in muscle fatigue, discomfort or injury due to the tendency of the golf bag carrier to elevate the shoulder which is engaged by the golf bag strap.
Various efforts have been made to provide golf bag carrying strap arrangements which are more comfortable, more dependable and distribute the carrying forces more evenly on the anatomical surfaces of the person carrying the bag.
The following patents disclose various carrying strap arrangements for golf bags.
______________________________________ 1,809,120 2,820,498 4,155,387 1,951,492 2,853,111 5,038,984 2,165,348 3,622,056 5,042,703 2,256,521 3,882,914 5,042,704 2,533,440 4,074,839 ______________________________________
Several of the above patents disclose the use of a single shoulder strap connected with a golf bag in order to support the bag from one shoulder. U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,111 discloses a golf bag with a pair of straps attached thereto at spaced points along the length thereof to provide two loops through which the arms can be inserted so that the straps support the golf bag from both shoulders of the person carrying the bag with the bag oriented transversely across the back and below the shoulders of the person carrying the golf bag. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,038,984, 5,042,703 and 5,042,704 disclose a dual strap arrangement in which two shoulder loops are formed to support the bag from both shoulders of the person carrying the golf bag with the golf bag oriented transversely of the back and below the shoulders of the person carrying the bag. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,165,348 and 3,622,056 and 4,074,839 disclose back packs including a single strap or dual straps forming two loops through which the arms of the back pack carrier are inserted to support the back pack from both shoulders of the person carrying the back pack.
While the above patents disclose various carrying arrangements defining a pair of loops to engage both shoulders of a person carrying a golf bag, back pack or similar load with the load force being exerted on and supported by both shoulders of the carrier, the prior art does not disclose a double strap arrangement in which both straps are adjustably and/or detachably connected to the golf bag. Additionally, the prior art does not disclose the pair of straps detachably connected to a connector plate at opposite corners therewith with the connector plate including a slot structure receiving an adjustable retainer strap connected with the existing handle of a golf bag in a fixed or adjustable relation to the length of the handle to maintain an optimum balance point for the golf bag.